Fade Away...
Chapter 1 I blink snow out of my eyes, and watch as my breath shows white. A tiny drop of snow falls on my muzzle. It melts in a split second. I breathe out in a sigh. I’m not used to the cold yet, I mean… I’m used to the cold; there’s been frost and snow as long as I can remember, but I couldn’t see my breath then. It’s getting colder every sunrise. “Mommy, what is dis white stuff?” A kit mews in front of the nursery. “That’s snow, dear.” The queen mews in reply. “It’s weird.” Then I hear a squeak. “And cold!” A rusty purr of amusement comes from my throat. “Tigerpaw, are you ready to go out training?” My mentor, Whitefall, asks as he strides up to my side. I nod. Oh, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Tigerpaw, an apprentice in CreekClan. We’re not a huge Clan, but we’re not a small one. We ARE the smallest Clan in the forest, though. There are two other Clans, LeafClan and ShadeClan. “Tigerpaw, come on.” Whitefall mews at the edge of camp. “Coming!” I meow, sprinting to his side. And then we head out. The territory is different in leaf-bare, the warriors say. The creek is frozen over, and there are no puddles. But all I know is snow all over, a few frost covered trees, and (of course) the frozen creek. “What are we doing today?” I ask. “We’re going battle training.” Whitefall mews and we curve to head to the training arena. I sigh. I’m not the best at fighting. I mean, I’m okay, but I’m not great either. According to Whitefall, I’m more built for fishing, but I can’t train in that because the edge by the creek is slippery, and only warriors are allowed to go there to fish. They don’t want apprentices to slip and crash into ice and fall in and drown. The training arena and the dens are the only places that aren’t covered in snow. The training arena is surrounded by trees, and the little snow and frost that does get in is swept up at dawn, after every training session, and at dusk. We crawl through the entrance and spread out. “Okay,” Whitefall mews. “Get into position. We’ll hold a training battle, and then practice some new moves, okay?” “Okay.” I mew. The next thing I know, Whitefall is leaping at me. I duck under him, and then squeeze under his belly. I’m pretty small, if you’re wondering. Whitefall whirls and leaps at me. Light on my feet, I hop out of the way. CreekClan is known for being agile and intelligent, but Whitefall is more into brute force, probably because he’s half-Clan. His father was in ShadeClan. It’s pretty easy to fight him once you know his strategy. I yelp as he bowls me over, pinning me down. I slither through his grasp and bound away. He whirls at me and pounces at my tail. I sail over his head and lash my paw (claws sheathed of course) at his tail. He begins to run. I chase him, and spring onto his back. “I’ve got you now!” I yell triumphantly. He then lunges forward onto two paws, sending me flying. I smack down hard on my back. “OOF!” I know what to do! I saw a warrior use this move once. I charge a tree and leap, kicking off with all of my might. I shoot towards a stunned Whitefall. I crash into him, sending him stumbling backwards. I trip him with a paw. I know I can’t pin a cat larger than me, so… WHAM! I stumble backwards shaking my head. I look up to see Whitefall sitting, licking a paw. He lowers it and eyes me curiously. “That was brilliant, Tigerpaw! You were amazing! That move usually takes apprentices moons to learn.” “Really?” I tilt my head. “Anything that requires agility is easy for me. And anyway, I didn’t win. ” “Like I’ve always said, you’re built to be a hunter. And this isn’t about winning, it’s about training. Now, why don’t we head back to camp?” Whitefall said. “But you said we were going to practice new moves.” I whimper. I’m not usually this into fighting, but exhilaration courses through my body. I feel like I can do anything. “Sorry, Tigerpaw, but we’d better head back. The elders are going to need their bedding changed soon.” I groan. I HATE checking the elders for ticks and changing their bedding. Come on, Tigerpaw, it’s not that bad.” He mews. “Besides, I need to talk to Rainstar.” I sigh and trot out of the arena. I shiver as another spasm of cold hits my body. I feel my teeth chatter as I rush back to camp. “Tigerpaw, slow down!” Whitefall calls. I don’t heed him. I’m mad at him for making me check the elders for ticks again! The other apprentices have never even taken care of the elders, because Whitefall ALWAYS makes ME do it! I burst into the elders den. “Be quiet!” One of the cranky elders snaps. “No, how about you be quiet!” I snarl as I pull a tick off an elder and snap it in half. The elder gasps in shock and then snorts. I pull tick after tick. I HATE this job. I yank the bedding away and get fresh moss. I throw it down and storm to the apprentice den. I throw myself into my nest and set my head on my paws. I sniff disdainfully as I close my eyes and… I’m standing in a starry clearing. I glance around. There’s no one in sight. “Hello?” I ask, and my voice echoes around, bouncing around. I shiver, I don’t like this place. The leaves rustle and I whirl. “W-Who’s there?’ I stammer. A tom steps out of the underbrush, his silver tabby fur bristling. His beady yellow eyes are narrowed into tiny slits, as if I’m a piece of prey or an enemy warrior. “Me.” He growls in a low tone. A shiver goes through my body. Something’s different about this warrior… “Who are you?” He growls, flexing his long silver claws, as if he wants to challenge me. He still doesn’t answer the question. I ignore his claws and demand, “Why are you here?” “Curious, aren’t you?” I roll my eyes and say, “Just answer the question.” “The answer IS in question.” He replies, as if it was obvious. Wait, how’s the answer in the question? The cat snorts as he realizes I don’t know. Hey, I’m trying, but if would only be more clear! “What quest?” I ask. The tom rolls his eyes and asks, “Are you always this mouse-brained, or do you just have bees in your brain today?” “Hey!” I yell furiously. “I’m not the one being mouse-brained. I can’t know everything in the world, especially when you’re being so mouse-brained about telling things!” The tom recoils, hissing, “Do not anger a StarClan cat, apprentice!” Wait… His fur has stars in it! He’s StarClan, that’s what was different! “Sorry.” I mumble. “Let me finish what I’m and we can be done and never speak to each other again.” “Deal.” I agree, but I hope to never agree (or meet) with him again. “Well, StarClan has received a prophecy.” The tom begins. “It tells of a prophecy that involves 4 cats.” I open my mouth to ask him what the prophecy is about, but then I shut it and wait for him to answer my question. “It says: Plant, water, and darkness will join together and throw the fate of the Clan’s into uncertainty.” “What’s that mean?” I ask, confused. Oops, I forget. “Shut it!” He hisses. I flinch and go silent, watching with my eyes as big as the full moon. “Go to the Gatheringplace in a quarter-moon.” The tom growls while glowering at me. “All will be revealed then.” He begins to shimmer and fade. “Wait!” I yell. “What do you mean? Why do you have to be so vague about everything?” He only looks at me. “How am I supposed to find the Gatheringplace? I don’t even know where it is!” That is true, but I mostly say this to get him to start talking so he won’t stop talking. “You will know.” Is all he mews. “What about me? Am I a part of the prophecy?” “You will learn all in time.” I groan. He is super annoying! “Where is this quest leading?” “You will learn all in time.” He repeats. “But-” I begin to say, and then I stop and blurt, “You didn’t even tell me your name!” “My name is-” He begins to quiver with anticipation. “Yes, your name is-” I mew. “Are you always this annoying?” “Answer the question!” I hiss. “Before you can’t answer it at all!” “Fine.” He huffs indignantly, shimmering and sparking as it seems the darkness is eating him whole. The only thing remaining is his face. “My name is Swiftstar.” And then he’s gone. I wake up in my den. The sun shines brightly in the sky. I stand and walk out, watching the sunset. That really happened, didn’t it? It had to have. My dreams aren’t that clear, so it has to be. Besides, if I go to the Gatheringplace in a quarter-moon and no one’s there, then I won’t have to worry about a thing. “Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the SkyLedge for a Clan meeting!” Rainstar yowls. I turn and trot over to the SkyLedge. I wonder what this is about. “As you know, tonight is the Gathering.” Rainstar begins. “I will be taking Cloudpetal, Darkleaf, Whitefall, Watereyes, Puddlesplash, and Tigerpaw.” “Why so few cats?” Fishpaw calls out. Rainstar’s ear twitched and she replied, “It is leaf-bare, and if there is an attack we will want as many cats to defend camp as possible.” My heart pounds. My first gathering! Whitefall walks up. “Excited?” I nod vigorously. He purrs, “I was too.” “When do we leave?” I breathe. “As soon as Rainstar says we can.” Whitefall replies. I feel my tail flick impatiently. Why can’t we be going right now? I can’t wait!! “All cats that are going to the Gathering follow me!” Rainstar yowls as she springs off the SkyLedge. I leap after her, bouncing with each step. “Somebody’s excited.” Cloudpetal remarks as she reaches my side. I shrug, but I’m quivering with excitement. I’m going to my first Gathering, for StarClan’s sake! Cloudpetal purrs with amusement and heads over to Rainstar. We stay in a group and walk out of camp. We trudge through the snow. It’s freezing! I shiver with excitement AND cold. My paws burn with an icy pang, and we head through the snow. I hesitate as we reach LeafClan’s border, but then follow. It’s weird, and smells like the trees that surround the training arena. We walk towards a small cave, but then everyone stops. What’s going on? Why is everyone stopping? I try to take a step forward, but Whitefall pushes me back with his tail. “Wait.” He hisses under his breath. Rainstar’s ears twitch, and then she flicks her tail. Then everyone bursts forward. I’m nearly run over by cats, and I pick up the pace and run forward. The moment I step through I look around. Whoa. My breath is taken away. I’m in a huge cavern. There are 3 entrances, but one is frozen over. Three ledges are up high. Above them, you can make out all the stars in the sky. A black tom runs in with gray paws leaps up onto a ledge. Rainstar leaps on one next to the tom. “Graystar.” Rainstar mews calmly. “Good to see you.” “Good to see you too, Rainstar.” He growls. I sit down and wrap my tail around my paws, quivering with excitement. The Gatheringplace is huge! I stare up at Silverpelt. Are you there, Swiftstar? And StarClan, if you hear me, please help me understand the prophecy. And- “Hi!” A cheery voice mews and I whirl. “I’m Shadowpaw. What’s your name?” The speaker is a black tabby tom. “I’m Tigerpaw.” I mew. “Nice to meet you, Tigerpaw.” He purrs. “What Clan are you from?” “I’m from CreekClan.” I mew. Shadowpaw wrinkles his nose. “How can you stand eating fish?” I shrug, “It’s not too bad. And besides, the creek is frozen over, so we haven’t had fish in a while.” “Oh.” He mews. “Prey’s scarce in LeafClan too. Prey just seems to… vanish.” Yeah, right, like prey could just 'vanish'. “Shadowpaw!” A voice calls. “That’s my mentor. I’d better go. See you later, Tigerpaw!” He bounces away. I watch as he leaves. “Let the Gathering commence!” A voice yowls, and a tom springs onto the remaining ledge. I move over to sit behind all of my Clanmates, in the very because the other cats head to sit with their Clans. Whitefall nods appreciatively at me, and I blink. I guess that’s what I’m supposed to do- “All is well in LeafClan.” The tom mews. “We have two new warriors, Goldenpetal and Treeleaf.” “Goldenpetal! Treeleaf!” I yowl with everyone else. “Prey is scare, but we are coping well.” He mews. “We had a fox problem, but it has been dealt with.” He turns to Graystar. “It was chased into ShadeClan territory. Keep an eye out.” “We will.” He rumbles. The tom steps back, and Rainstar steps forward. “The creek has frozen, but we are doing well.” Rainstar’s voice rings clearly through the cavern. “We have enough prey to survive. We-” Rainstar is cut off by a shriek. Graystar is staggering around on his ledge, his eyes swirling as his tail quivers and spasms. “Not this again!” Whitefall hisses in annoyance. “Graystar is always SO overdramatic. He wants all the attention to himself. He does this what, every other Gathering?” A couple cats murmur in agreement. I pause. I don’t know… Graystar’s ledge vanishes into thin air and Graystar tumbles through the air, shrieking and writhing. His tail begins to fade… What in the name of StarClan is going on?!?! He hits the ground with a sickening crack and lies still. Graystar is dead. Chapter 2 “GRAYSTAR!” A voice shrieks. “GRAYSTAR, NO!!” “Daddy!” A tiny voice squeaks, and an apprentice bursts forward. “No, why?!” The tiny apprentice is pulled away by a big warrior. Every cat leaps back in shock. I feel my pelt prickling with horror. Cats begin to look at the sky, yowling “LOOK!” I look up to see the moon clouds over. “StarClan is angry!” A cat cries. “The Gathering is over!” In confusion every cat races away in a huge commotion. Cats yowl and tumble about, yowling and hissing as they bump into each other. Every cat stays at least five fox-lengths away from Graystar’s body. I glance at him then turn away as I’m shoved away by the crowd. I bolt, shaking in terror. What just happened? I streak through LeafClan territory, racing after Whitefall. We stop in our territory, panting. “What just happened?” Cloudpetal mewed. I shake my head. Is this what the prophecy was talking about? Is this what I have to stop? I can’t stop this! It’s impossible. Shadowpaw talked about prey seeming to vanish… Maybe this is what happened! Prey disappearing, places vanishing, cats fading slowly and dying- This is REALLY creepy. If I can’t stop it, then the Clans might die, and never return! I’m quiet as we walk home to camp. Actually, pretty much I’m silent. Dead silent. My paws feel like heavy blocks of ice as we tromp through the snow. It’s freezing out here. “You okay?” Whitefall asks as he slows to reach my side. I nod silently, but I don’t know how anyone can be “Okay” after seeing that happen. “I hear that Graystar was having tail pains for quite a while.” Whitefall remarks. I don’t reply my only answer is to stare at the moon. I can only remember that feeling, the terror as Graystar went limp. When we enter camp, everyone rushes up. I duck my head. I don’t want to talk. “You okay?” Fishpaw asks. I don’t answer I just dart away. “What’s her problem?” Fishpaw asks. ‘She just went to her first Gathering!” “More like worst Gathering.” I snap. “I just watched Graystar DIE!” Instantly the whole Clan falls silent as they turn to look at me. The snow freezes my pelt as I stalk into the apprentice den. “What is she talking about?” Alarmed voices come from outside. “What’s going on?” Others cry. “Is Graystar really dead?” “Mousey!!” That’s a kit, if you’re wondering. Graystar’s death keeps replaying in my head. I shudder, but it’s not from the cold. It’s better than outside in the den, but it’s still cold. It’s just not AS cold as outside. I sigh. What will Rainstar do now that the whole Clan is out of control? I know it’s my fault, but still… “Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the SkyLedge for a Clan meeting!” I sigh and drag myself out of the den, looking at my paws the whole way, shaking off snow as I go. I shiver. Why is it always so cold? I can feel someone breathing down the back of my neck, and I grumble, “Go away.” “Tigerpaw.” I turn around to see Whitefall, towering above me. Uh… Um… Is he always this big? “You have thrown the whole Clan into chaos!” Oh… “It’s not my fault! All I did was tell one cat about Graystar and the whole Clan freaks out!” “Tigerpaw-” Whitefall begins. Oh great. Another lecture. I hate his lectures! I duck under his belly and race out of camp. I’m gone before anyone else notices. I’m safe. I slip under a willow tree. Icicles hang off the branches, shimmering in the moonlight. I shudder. It’s freezing. I know I have to go back, but I don’t want to listen to Whitefall lecture me. Maybe I can sneak back in and dodge Whitefall for a bit. I think I’ll go for that. I run through the snow (at least, as fast as you can run through huge mounds of snow). I stop and turn. I creep into camp. I watch as everyone gathers. I slowly slip through the crowd. I duck under Cloudpetal’s belly and stop. I’m in the center of the crowd. Whitefall won’t find me now! “Tigerpaw?” Unless he’s sitting next to me. “Tigerpaw, there you are! You ran off! How are you back here?” “I took another entrance to camp.” Whitefall blinks and opens his mouth. Oh no. Here comes the lecture. “Tigerpaw, you threw the whole Clan into chaos! You-” I dart away with a flick of my tail. I REALLY don’t want to hear what he has to say. “Tigerpaw come back here right now!” Whitefall yowls after me, but I don’t answer. “Tigerpaw!” I duck to the front. Some of the cats glare at me, but none of them contradict me. “Cats of CreekClan,” Rainstar begins. “I know you are scared of what we have heard.” I flinch. Oops. The Clan begins to murmur about what she’s going to say next. I know what’s coming though. I was there. Rainstar is pretty blunt about the truth. She would never hide anything from her Clan; she’s the most truthful cat I know. I can always count on her to tell the truth. But that also means she’s really bad at keeping secrets, so never tell Rainstar a secret. “And I will not deny it; it is true.” Rainstar mews. I knew it. Gasps of shock come from the crowd. “Darkleaf reports that ShadeClan’s medicine cat told him that Graystar was having tail pains. They tried to come up with a cure, but we have nothing.” The Clan looks horrified. “How could this have happened?” One calls out. “That does not matter now.” Rainstar says swiftly, her eyes dark and clouded. “Who was at the front of the Clan during the Gathering? Who was the closest to Graystar before and after he died?” Several cats come through the crowd, and we all obediently step out of the way, although I trip over my paws. I watch them closely. There are four, Watereyes, Puddlesplash, Cloudpetal, and I can’t see the last one. Four of my Clanmates could be dying, and I’m helpless! Well, at least until I find out about this “quest”. “Head to the medicine cats den.” Rainstar mewed, dipping her head. “He’ll check you for any signs of the new disease.” The four cats follow Darkleaf into his den. I stifle a purr of amusement. He’ll probably grump them to death. He’s the grumpiest cat I know, and I know Scarpelt! And there’s Swiftstar too… Speaking of Swiftstar, I wonder who he’s annoying now, maybe the other cats of this prophecy? Or maybe Graystar… I shudder. It must have been horrible, the whole world dropping beneath you as you struggle to turn, but you can’t- And then the pain as you die- I sigh and glance over at the cats. No point in thinking about that now. I have to wait (And I hate waiting)! I wonder who the last cat is… My heart nearly stops. No… It can’t be… No, no, no!! The final cat in the line is Whitefall. My heart thumps in my chest, like I’ve been running forever. No, not Whitefall! Out of the corner of my eye I see Darkleaf whispering to Rainstar, and she hangs her head. Her eyes are closed. Oh no… Cloudpetal… Chapter 3 “TIGERPAW!” That sounded like Whitefall!!!! I run, and I shoot into the Medicine Cat’s Den. Whitefall is on the floor, his paw fading as he wails in agony. My heart leaps to my throat, pounding a million time a second. Darkleaf watches grimly. “Why are you just standing there?!” I screech. “You can do something! Help him!” Darkleaf shakes his head. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing left I can do. It’s over, he’s in so much pain… I think we’re going to have to put him out of his misery…” “No!” I screech. Whitefall looks up at me and manages, “Tigerpaw, you were the best apprentice I could have asked for. I’m so glad I was your mentor.” Darkleaf says, “I didn’t mean it like that, I can give him poppy seeds. He’ll be so asleep he can’t feel anything.” I nod. That sounds a lot better. Darkleaf holds out some seeds. Whitefall laps them up and closes his eyes. He’s out cold. I stumble out of the medicine cat's den. Watereyes and Puddlesplash are out and about. Rainstar watches the Clan sadly. I trot up to her and ask, “What’s wrong?” “Cloudpetal… Cloudpetal has it.” She says finally. “I have to name a new deputy any minute now.” “Why can’t you just wait for her to get better?” I ask curiously. “That’s the thing.” Rainstar mews. “Cloudpetal has had it for a quarter-moon. According to Darkleaf, after roughly a quarter-moon every part of the cat is gone.” Rainstar sighs. What is she talking about…? She can’t possibly mean… “Tigerpaw, Cloudpetal is gone.” I freeze. “So... So when will Whitefall will be gone?” I manage, my eyes filling with tears. “He’s had it for a while.” Rainstar looks away. “I- I’m so sorry Tigerpaw. Darkleaf estimates about 3 sunrises left for him. You might have noticed. His fur has been fading, his claws, and he’s been in a lot of pain.” I close my eyes. Whitefall- He’ll be gone in 3 sunrises, right before he wakes up, he’ll be gone, every part of him. I look up to Silverpelt, and watch them closely. “Why?” I whisper. “Why are you letting this happen to us? What did we ever do to let somethinf ''this ''awful destroy us?” There’s no answer. The stars just twinkle. I sigh and head to my den. This has defiantly been the longest day of my life, and it's still not over yet. We're having another Clan meeting in a matter of minutes. Cloudpetal is dead... “Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the SkyLedge for a Clan meeting!” I drag myself out of my den and go and sit in the back. “Cats of CreekClan,” Rainstar begins, her eyes filled with grief. “Cloudpetal is dead.” Gasps of shock ripple through the crowd. I just wait in silence. “I say these words before StarClan that they may hear and approve my choice.” She begins the sacred ceremony that names a deputy. “Watereyes will be the next deputy of CreekClan.” Watereyes looks shocked. She stumbles up to the SkyLedge shakily. She looks up to Rainstar. “I-I will do my best.” “Clan dismissed.” Rainstar yowls. I head towards my den to sleep. Rainstar and Watereyes talk quietly behind me. I plop down in my nest and curl up in a ball, my thoughts drifting back to the Gathering and Whitefall. I sigh sadly and close my eyes. Darkness… I wake up. Sunlight streams into the den, blinding me. I blink and sit up. It’s Sunhigh! Why hasn’t Whitefall…? Oh, yeah. None of the others are in here. I walk out of the Apprentice’s Den. The Clan is mostly dragging themselves around. It’s sad that one sunrise really can change everything, isn’t it? I head towards the Medicine Cat's Den. Darklead is sorting herbs. “Hello?” I say. “What?” He snarls. “I-I came to see Whitefall.” “He’s over there.” Darkleaf growls while flicking his tail. “Stay five fox-lengths away, and don’t touch him.” I turn to see Whitefall sleeping peacefully in a patch of sunlight. I feel my heart sink. My final good-bye won’t even ever be heard by him. Not that I’ll do it today, I’ll come back tomorrow. I survey him and sigh. Poor Whitefall, he doesn’t even know what’s happening, he’s just asleep. His paws and legs are gone. His tail seems to be being eaten up by nothing, thin air. About half of his tail is gone, and he has a small nick in his ear that I’ve never seen before. “Oh, Whitefall…” I whisper as I exit the den. Darkleaf is still sorting herbs. I step out into camp. The Clan is busy, rushing about and doing their duties. For once, the other apprentices are taking care of the elders, though I have no idea why. I walk up to Rainstar. "Why did you let me sleep in?" I accuse. "I have duties to do..." “Tigerpaw, I let you rest because you need it. Grieving can take a lot out of a cat, I know.” I sigh. “What can I do now?” “Go ask Darkleaf if he needs any help. Why don’t you visit Whitefall?” She asks. “I already did.” I mewed. “Why don’t you go talk to him? ” I head back to the den with a sigh. I stop and look at Whitefall from a distance. “H-Hey.” I mew. “I miss you already, and you’re not even gone yet.” I purr with amusement, watching Whitefall twitch in his sleep. “I hope the poppy seeds helped.” I mew. “Hey, do you remember our first training session?” He doesn’t even twitch in his sleep. I sigh and take a deep breath. Suddenly I’m blurting out everything we did that training session, and every other training session, and the final one, and our border patrols, the sunrise I got named an apprentice. “And then you were shocked.” I purred. “You nearly fainted, I swear. It was so funny. When I touched noses with you, I made you a promise.” I feel a lump in my throat. I… I promised, ‘I will always be with you until the very end. I’ll be the best apprentice ever.’” I sigh. “I-I hope I kept that promise.” Darkleaf meows, “Tigerpaw.” I turn. “Look, you need to go.” “Why?” I ask. “Tigerpaw,” He growls in a low tone, but I don’t even flinch. I sigh and leave the den and head to my own. I lay in my den. There’s no way I can fall asleep, not- “Cats of CreekClan!” Rainstar’s yowl brings the whole Clan to attention. Ugh, it’s dawn… I hate having to wake up at dawn!! “It’s time to send out patrols.” I heave myself out of my den, stifling a yawn. Guess I was wrong about not falling asleep. “Um, Cloudpetal-” She pauses, realizing her deputy is gone. “Okay, border patrol. Icewater, you lead. Fishpaw and… I’ll go.” She decides. “Hunting patrol. Um…” “Tigerpaw.” She decides. Wait, what? “But I’m an apprentice!” I blurt. “We’re short on warriors.” Rainstar mews. “You’re going.” My heart thumps in my chest. “Streampelt, you lead. Take Silverclaw and Graystream.” I can’t believe it. I’m going hunting! I rush up to Streampelt, watching her with huge eyes. “Well, aren’t you lucky?” She purrs. “Come on. Let’s go, Silverclaw and Graystream are waiting for us at the edge of camp. I nod vigorously and bolt to Graystream and Silverclaw “Come on, Tigerpaw.” Silverclaw calls. I follow Graystream and Silverclaw out of camp. Streampelt catches up and takes the lead. “Whitefall always said I was built for hunting.” I mew, proud of my mentor’s praise. Graystream surveys me and nods. “He’s right. You’ll be a natural hunter. I wasn’t really; I’m more built for fighting.” He’s right; he has broad shoulders and a huge build. He defiantly is built more for fighting, like Whitefall. “We’re here.” Streampelt mews. I step forward and look at the frozen river. Silverclaw unsheathes her claws and slashes into the ice. It shatters and drifts away. I copy here, making the hole even bigger. The water is ice cold. My breath shows white, it's biting cold. I crouch down and peer into the shimmering water. Fish swim through the water. I spot something and dart at it. SNAP! I open my mouth and a fish falls to the ground, lifeless. “Well done.” Streampelt purrs. “Nice catch.” I blush. My first prey! Graystream flicks a fish into the air and slashes. It stops flailing and fall to the ground with a thud. I crouch down, watching for a flicker of colow. I slash and swing a paw, sending the fish flying. I look down to see tons of tiny minnows. “That will feed the kits.” Streampelt purrs. “You’re a natural, Tigerpaw.” I purr and dart a paw. My claws sink into something squishy, and I flick it out. A trout wobbles and thrashes in the air. It lands with a thud, and a loud cracking noise. “That’s enough for today.” Streampelt mews. “What about the other fish?” I mew, eyeing them closely. “We need to leave some so that we don’t get rid of all them. We need to save them for other sunrises.” “Oh.” I mew. I try to pick up all the minnows. They squish in my paws, and I pick up the two bigger fish in my teeth. I carry them towards camp cheerily. Streampelt is in the head with a green dish, Graystream carries three fish proudly, and Silverclaw carries clawfuls of minnows, like me. When we enter camp, the whole Clan looks shocked. “Did you catch all of that?” I nod cheerfully. “Well done.” One cat mews. Tons of cats purr praises, and I blush furiously as I put the prey in the fresh-kill pile. I take me trout to the elders proudly and drop it at their paws and smile. “I’m sorry about the other sunrise.” I mew. “So I brought you something. Freshly caught.” The elders look at me, mildly surprised. “Did you catch this?” One of them rasps. “I thought apprentices weren't allowed to hunt,” Another elder agrees. I nod. “Some of the warriors are sick.” I meow, leaving out the details. “So Rainstar let me go fishing.” The elders nod, and begin to eat. I head to my den. The stars twinkle above me, and I crawl into my nest and fall asleep. “TIGERPAW!” A voice yells in my ear. “Tigerpaw, you have to wake up NOW!!” I sit bolt upright. “What?” I blink. How long have I been asleep? “Tigerpaw, you need to come quick.” It’s Watereyes. “Hurry!” She shoots out of the den, and I try to follow. I slip on some ice and trip. I scramble to my paws and race after Watereyes. I step out of the den. The camp is covered in snow and ice, and it’s up to my knees. I shiver with cold. Cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD! “Watereyes, slow down!” I yowl, tripping over my feet. “I can’t keep up! WATEREYES!” I don’t think she heard me. I stumble after her, snow and ice whipping in my face. My paws and eyes freeze as I tumble after Watereyes. She ducks into the Medicine Cat’s Den. Oh no… Whitefall… Something must be wrong. He must be almost completely gone, or maybe completely gone! I have to hurry, for Whitefall. I spring through the snow, shooting off like a startled rabbit. I burst into the den, shivering from the cold. Whitefall is in his nest, at least- What used to be Whitefall. The only thing left of Whitefall is his face. His eyes are twitching, like he’s about to wake up. “Whitefall!” I cry, bounding towards him. OW! Something sharp digs into my tail. I whirl to see Darkleaf spitting out some of my fur. “Say your good-byes, but don’t get too close.” He snarls. I turn back to Whitefall. His ears are slowly vanishing. I don’t have much time. “Whitefall.” I say, my eyes filling with tears. “I- You were the best mentor ever.” He’s fading fast, I have to hurry. “I’ll never forget you. You were the bravest warrior ever, and I hope you know that.” I pause, but then continue. “I don’t know if you can hear me but I hope you can. I’ll never forget this moment, and I’ll always remember you as the best mentor ever.” The tears are getting harder to hold back. “I love you, and-” There’s a lump in my throat. “You will know and forever be remembered by me as the greatest warrior ever.” Whitefall is almost gone, there’s hardly anything. “Good-bye Whitefall.” I manage to choke out. “I love you, and I’ll miss you.” Only Whitefall’s mouth, nose, and chin is left. Slowly it gets eaten up. Only a small pink nose is left, and- Whitefall- Whitefall is gone.